


双塔《The first love》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: 关于初恋。





	双塔《The first love》

这是个属于DeMarcus Cousins的夜晚，因他比肩传奇的辉煌时刻，新奥尔良球馆全场都在这里欢庆。六犯离场的Anthony也开心得像个傻子，奔过去跳进DeMarcus的怀里。

“My dawg！我就知道我们一定能赢下这场的！我就知道！”Anthony单手环着DeMarcus的颈背，另一只手扒着他的肩膀，他没有考虑什么在镜头前之类的事情，反正现在开心嘛，放纵一下又能怎么样？

庆祝声犹在耳畔，Anthony脸上的笑意丝毫未曾减少，他站住了脚，右臂勾住DeMarcus的脖子，一边朝他耳朵里哈气一边说：“You're wonderful！这数据太漂亮了真的！”

“你这个二百来斤的熊孩子…”不要挂在我身上啦，我抱不动你了，好累。后半句DeMarcus只在心里默念了一下。他想把Anthony从自己身上摘下来，可那个人抱的那么紧，看起来那么亲密的样子，他又真的是舍不得。

“我好开心。”Anthony把脸埋进DeMarcus颈窝，安静地感受着他轻拍自己的后背。

旁若无人。

接受采访的时候，DeMarcus满脑子还都是刚才Anthony那个大大的熊抱，那感觉别样用力又刻骨铭心。他甚至不知道记者在说些什么，只想赶快应付完了，然后找个什么借口跟他的好兄弟出去玩一会儿，就算是吃个饭什么的也好，毕竟他现在可能也没什么力气去玩些刺激的东西。

AD好可爱啊。DeMarcus Cousins这么想。但他立刻又否定了自己，一个两米一几浓眉大眼络腮胡子一身肌肉的成年人，跟可爱不太沾边儿啊。

DeMarcus又想起跨年的时候Anthony穿的那一身骚气冲天的衣服，在他好身材的衬托下，那身看起来花里胡哨的衣服也变得更加有型——归根结底还是可爱。

他们认识了很多年，已经是很好很好的朋友了。

终于捱到采访结束，球员们都想好好洗个热水澡，DeMarcus拿好东西走进最后一个空着的浴室，他忽然有点儿冷，这实在是不可思议，而且他不仅仅是身上冷，心里更冷。

他将那总结为空虚，然后一巴掌拍掉了水龙头——看来自己已经恢复体力了。

“Hey，浴室满了，我跟你挤一挤。”听见熟悉的声音，Anthony随便抹了一把淋满水的脸便睁眼看去，该看的不该看的一览无余。

“怎么了？都是男人不要害羞嘛。”DeMarcus堂而皇之地将Anthony挤到一边，异常开心地欣赏他因太过惊讶而瞪大的眼睛，然后心安理得地享受着热水喷洒下来。

“怎么可能满…”Anthony简直无语，新奥尔良球馆什么时候穷到需要两个当家球员挤一间浴室了？

DeMarcus表示不信你自己去看啊，反正空着的那个刚刚也坏掉了。

Anthony确定除了挤一间以外别无他法之后，终是眨了眨眼睛，飞速冲掉身上最后一点泡沫，别过头迈出步子。

可DeMarcus似乎是脑袋后面长了只眼睛，水冲着脸还准确无误地拽住Anthony的手腕：“相信我，你还没洗完。”

“撒手，我洗完了。”Anthony尝试着往前又走了一步，却如蚍蜉撼树，“你这像什么样子？打完两个加时不累吗？”

“你跳进我怀里的时候有考虑过我累不累吗？嗯？”DeMarcus把Anthony扯到自己身前，用胸膛贴着他后背，双臂轻轻环住他，伸长了脖子观察他的表情。

蒸腾的水汽犹如一道屏障隔在他们之间，让人难以看清，即使如此，DeMarcus也意识到那不是什么开心的表情，甚至严肃的彻底。他意外地发现Anthony的呼吸有点急促，耳根也泛红起来。

“刚才…一时激动。”Anthony的胳膊被后面的彪形大汉抱着使不上力，他暗叹为什么有些人打了两个加时还是一副生猛的样子，这身体素质真的可以吹一年，“你要干嘛？让我出去。”

“你…不不别这样…”DeMarcus刚想问晚上要不要约个饭什么的，Anthony忽然大力挣扎着要推开他，“我做错什么了？刚才不还好好的？”

Anthony开始有点分不清他是无心的还是故意的了。是啊，DeMarcus什么都没做错，错就错在他自己心里有鬼。“没有，我有点累了，想先回家。”

“我…那好吧…”DeMarcus只好悻悻地松开手，并在内心唾弃了一下自己又丧失一次天赐良机。

Anthony正准备推开磨砂的玻璃门，忽然听到门外近在咫尺的谈笑声——是Jrue Holiday和Ian Clark。他又往后退了一步，正贴在DeMarcus靠上来的胸口上，好像能感受到他的心跳一样。

“不走了？”DeMarcus小声问道。他当然同样听到了门口的动静，喜笑颜开地再次行动。

Anthony倒吸了一口凉气，好像在极力忍耐着什么，他握住DeMarcus搭在自己胯骨上的手，咽了咽口水。

“所以呢？要等到他们走？我可等不到了。”那双手没有被成功阻止，还在继续下移，“其实以讹传讹也不错啊。”

“What？”Anthony猛然回头看向那双透着戏弄之意的眼睛，“你在说什么？”他快要忍不住有点什么生理反应。 

那双手又原路返回，滑到Anthony紧实的小腹上，匀速描着腹肌的纹路：“你喜欢我？”DeMarcus眯着眼，用力嗅着Anthony身上沐浴露的香气。

Anthony张了张嘴，却什么都没有辩驳，认命般闭上了眼。

“不说话就当你默认了？Take it easy，我又没有躲着你。”DeMarcus扳过Anthony的脸，在眉心吻了一口，“话说回来你怎么这样，暗恋我还要躲着我，难道不应该穷追猛打吗？”

“我…”Anthony气结，回手推了一把DeMarcus，转身就要往外走，再次被一把拽回来堵在玻璃墙角。

“你准备就这么出去？”DeMarcus打量了一下浑身淌着水的，他的Anthony，“他们可就在门口。”

“你说的对，大家都是男人有什么好害羞的？”Anthony挑高了眉毛直视DeMarcus，你来我往的眼神交战把温存时光变成了一场博弈。

“我的老天，我吃醋行不行？”最后还是有人先绷不住表情，但他有些气馁的同时，也很开心地发现Anthony对他有了生理反应——当然，很明显他比Anthony要早一些。

“还行吧。”Anthony平静地接受了DeMarcus突然而来的，就算是告白吧，也平静的接受了他的吻。

他们方才就一直在这间小浴室里低声交谈，现在自然也不能放开声音，外面的队友还没走，而Anthony已经觉得自己要憋死在这里了。

DeMarcus爱极了他这个温顺的样子，便索性从眉梢开始他的亲吻，而后一点一点下落。他拉着Anthony的手，把手指一根一根分开，和自己的手扣在一起，而后专心致志地在他脸颊印上一个吻，并沿着那条路线到达最柔软的地方，他的唇轻触Anthony的唇瓣，却感觉到对方有点突然的瑟缩。

“我差点忘了，你是初恋吧？”DeMarcus有一种喜从天降的感觉，反正在他的记忆里，Anthony从来没有正儿八经谈过恋爱，喜欢他的女生倒是不在少数，可他一个对心思的都没有，不管是在肯塔基还是在联盟。

“嗯。”Anthony点点头，并不觉得这有什么好奇怪的。

“那我真是捡到宝了。”DeMarcus毫不犹豫地贴上Anthony的唇，那个人也顺从地打开牙关迎接他，还很自觉地闭上眼，并尽力配合他的动作，看起来乖巧又任人鱼肉。

真他妈的反差萌。DeMarcus在心里举小旗疯狂呐喊。

“AD你还在里面啊？”正在缠绵的时候他们听到Jrue的喊话。DeMarcus能感觉到Anthony的手有一点点发颤，不知道是因为紧张还是因为长时间的接吻导致的。

他明白Anthony想抢先回答这种问题，便捂住他的嘴自作主张：“还在，你们有事儿吗？”在Jrue和Ian还在消化他这句话带来的信息量时，DeMarcus一把抓住Anthony推拒的手按在头顶，随后悄声告诉他什么都不要干。

Anthony甚是不服地用膝盖顶了顶DeMarcus将近全硬的器官，后者“嘶”了一声警告他不要玩儿火。

沉默了很久的Jrue再次开口：“啊…那个…两位？我们…额…球馆里差不多没人了，有人的话也不会来更衣室…你们…”

“你们玩儿得尽兴玩儿得开心！我们先走啦拜拜明天见！”心急火燎想赶紧撤退的Ian帮他接上了下一句。

听到这里Anthony总算松了口气，示意DeMarcus可以让他说话也可以放开手了，可DeMarcus的左手从捂着他的嘴直接变为握上他的硬挺。

Anthony挣出一只手阻挡住DeMarcus进一步动作，浴室的水刚刚已经被关掉，他们在这里站着都冷，更不要提做什么事情了，会着凉的。

他有些自知没趣地说：“你…能不能等回去…这儿不舒服…”

“是你先引诱我的。”DeMarcus瞬间否定了Anthony的提议。

“我没有！是你非要到这儿来的…我可没邀请你…这样会感冒的…”Anthony真的不是故意要找茬惹怒他，看看联盟里爱招欠的小伙子们天天都是以什么理由请假的，他也明了二三。他只是在陈述事实，三天两头有比赛，谁都不希望生病是不是？

“你等着。”DeMarcus不由分说，给Anthony套上一件白色的长浴袍，自己也披上那么一件，顺便草草给两个人擦干了身体。他把Anthony扛在肩上，直奔更衣室中央那又大又平坦的沙发。

“你疯了吗！”被摔在沙发上的Anthony勉强用肘部支撑着身体，往后蹭着躲避，“记者还没走干净呢！”

“刚才走的那两个人会帮咱们处理好的，你就放心吧。”DeMarcus长跪在沙发上，双手勾住Anthony的小腿把他拖回来，“Hey，man. 没想到吧，我已经强壮到能扛起二百三十多斤的你了。”

“你混蛋！你一定是个假的Boogie！”Anthony不情不愿地配合着DeMarcus把腿盘到他腰上，他深知原先盖在大腿上的浴袍已经随着动作滑落到腰间，较之原来更添上一丝的羞赧。

DeMarcus挑开Anthony的系带，俯身凑近他的脸，饱含欲望地看着他：“这话怎么说？”

“你平常都是一副…天真烂漫的样子。”Anthony缩了缩脖子，有些心虚地说道。

“谁说的？你没见过我在床上的时候。”DeMarcus把Anthony偷偷缠到自己后背上的手拽了下来，随后双手包上他的肩，毫无犹豫地将浴袍从肩膀处剥落，让它停在了Anthony肱二头肌那里，“我就喜欢你这生涩的反应。”

对于肩膀上那竟然让他有些疼痛的吮咬，Anthony皱起了眉头，他甚至不知道手应该在何处安放。DeMarcus在他肩上留下一串属于自己的标识，而后抬起头，虔诚地吻上他的唇瓣。

“别怕，我会小心的。”他与Anthony十指相扣，亲密得就像一对恋人。啊不，他们已经算是恋人了。

“我没怕。”Anthony理直气壮地回应，并主动挺起身来亲吻他。

DeMarcus忽然觉得浑身上下都窜过一阵叫做快感的东西，这种快感不只是身体上的，更基于心中的愉悦和满足。“你真是个可爱的人。”他用气音将自己的恋慕传达给Anthony。

“谢谢，虽然形容得不太确切，但我当你是在夸我。”Anthony又被他压下来，雪白的浴袍纠缠在臂间，和DeMarcus一起牵绊着他，他做不成想做的动作。“我想抱你。”

DeMarcus像得了圣旨一样，三下五除二扒了Anthony身上半挂不挂着的浴袍扔在地上，一把捞起他搂紧在怀。“那就抱紧我，我可要开工了。”

“嗯。”Anthony把脸埋进DeMarcus肩窝，“但你是不是忘了什么？”

“对，你等一下。”DeMarcus放下Anthony，走下沙发去自己的柜子里翻找了一会儿，才拿回来一盒包装完好的安全套。

Anthony对此瞠目结舌，好像发现了新大陆。“你怎么会备这种东西？”

作案动机可疑的人无所谓地耸了耸肩：“以防万一。”

“我看你是蓄谋已久！”Anthony的拳头朝DeMarcus胸口挥去，却让后者稳稳地攥住手腕。

“So what？那它现在不还是有用了？”DeMarcus庆幸柔软的沙发让Anthony借不上力，否则他弄不好真的得被掀翻在地丢尽脸面。

他单手握着Anthony的手腕，另一只手拿着一个小方袋，用牙咬住袋子一角，随意扯了一下。DeMarcus夹出里面的东西，还是用一只手把它套在自己仍然半硬的家伙上。

“你乖一点，像刚才一样就行。”这是他在探向幽地前，说的最后一句话。

Anthony扣住沙发边缘，强烈的不适感使他再次皱起了眉，他抿着唇，尽全力忍耐着那样的刺激。

人生第一次啊。

“我真是不知道，你是怎么忍这么久的？”DeMarcus喘着粗气，额头冒出的细密汗珠已经快要汇集在一起，他真的迫不及待想进入那个他也没感受过的地方，四舍五入也算是他第一次了吧？毕竟再多的前凸后翘和Anthony比也……什么都不是啊。“我记得你硬了好长时间了。”

“这就是你经常…嗯…”Anthony生生把后半句吞了回去，连带着随口将出的低哼。

“等会儿再说。”DeMarcus随后增强了润滑，他得保证自己给了Anthony最棒的初体验。

等到两指可以随意进出的时候，沙发边上已经留下Anthony的一串抓痕，DeMarcus忽然有点后悔自己的冒昧唐突，Anthony大概是还没准备好。说不心疼是假的，可箭在弦上 ，不得不发。

他轻吻着Anthony泛红的眼角，还有那被他自己咬得充血的嘴唇，并尝试着探入，邀请那灵活的舌与他共舞。手指依旧利落地动作着，Anthony压制不住的呻吟声也闷在了这个柔软缠绵的吻里。

“我先停下。”DeMarcus再次强行忍住情欲的本能，抽出已然进退自如的三指，“刚才想说什么？还记得吗？”他仿佛忽略了那声让Anthony面红耳赤的“啵”声，在他抽出手指的那一刻，Anthony感受到体内从未有过的空虚。

“我…我忘了，你要做就快点，别拖拖沓沓的。”他的小腿又勾在了DeMarcus腰上，这已经是明显的不能再明显的提示了。

“你先说吧，说完我就动。”DeMarcus安慰似的拍了一下心痒难耐的Anthony的臀瓣，就像他们在赛场上那样。谁说他不急的？他当然也急得很，甚至比Anthony还要急，但还有什么比好好看看可爱的Anthony还重要呢？尤其是他那害羞的样子。

“你…过分…我说你经常吃T的原因就是总忍不住…Hm…Ah！No！…”话说到结尾，DeMarcus突然提枪杀入，且一贯到底，直达最深处。

Anthony几乎被撞得从沙发上反弹起来，他紧紧搂着DeMarcus的脖子，默默承受着那一下狠过一下的碾磨和盖过欢愉的痛楚。可终究还是有一些难以遮掩的东西从唇间逸出，DeMarcus喜闻乐见，在干活儿的时候自是格外卖力气。

DeMarcus的家伙和他的身材成正比，而Anthony显然也不赖，DeMarcus百忙之中腾出一只手，帮神识被顶到外太空的Anthony宣泄欲望。他的手活儿很好，Anthony也很享受，这让他们情难自已，因此在粗重的喘息声和断断续续的低沉呻吟声中，他们又亲吻到一处。

战役仍在继续，DeMarcus放平了Anthony，让他平躺着，自己则抬起他的两条腿驾到肩上，准备第二轮杀伐。

“Boogie，你是有多精力充沛？八头牛都赶不上你的体力啊。”终于得了喘息之机的Anthony大口呼吸着新鲜空气，揉了揉酸软的胳膊和腰。

“我就这样啊。”DeMarcus不置可否，精确地冲击至敏感点，惹来Anthony一声好听的惊喘。“就算你是低音炮，在这个时刻，你只为我一个人发出的声音也是分外独特的。”他有自信，Anthony绝对是爽的。

而被夸奖的那个认为自己浑身差不多散了架了，在这样高频的冲击下，壮如DeMarcus八成也会散架——可谁让他是那个始作俑者？

Anthony向后仰着头，随之抬高的颈部那好看的曲线让DeMarcus不禁有些晃神，他又加大了动作的幅度，更狠绝地一下下碾在那个点上。大抵是难以承受这样的快感，Anthony摇着头，努力撑起身子后挫着。

“别这样好吗？都说了乖一点。”DeMarcus紧握着Anthony的脚踝，“我还没到，好吧？”

Anthony确信自己此时开口绝对说不出来什么完整的话，所以DeMarcus说什么也就是什么了。他实在是要受不了了，这样的刺激什么时候才是个头啊？Anthony脑子昏昏沉沉，里面是一团浆糊，除了篮球以外，还装着DeMarcus这个庞然大物，而此时这个占地面积很大的傻胖子还在埋怨自己的持久。

“我都让你爽两次了，为什么我刚刚爽一次？这太不公平了。”DeMarcus用尽浑身解数来应对他和Anthony的第一次，把自己最棒的技巧都留在这间更衣室了。

回答DeMarcus的是Anthony毫不留情地一脚把他踹下沙发，他自己则软倒在沙发上，连一根手指都懒得动。

DeMarcus从地毯上爬起来，爬到沙发上把Anthony圈在怀里，用嘴唇轻轻蹭去Anthony蕴在眼角的生理泪水。“这么舒服吗？舒服得要哭了都？”

Anthony已经懒得驳斥傻胖子经常性的歪理，他也没有余力和他吵，更何况的确挺舒服的，尽管他没有舒服到要哭。“Damn，让我上你一次，我保证把你操到哭…”Anthony背对着DeMarcus调整呼吸，鲜少在朋友面前说脏话的他也忍不住想骂人——在他发现顶在他臀缝的那个物件又有挺起来的势头之后。

Anthony果断地转身正对着DeMarcus，揽住他的脖子自己凑了上去，这是个免费的热吻。DeMarcus欣然接受了，他们是那么渴求对方，如孩子探奇般摸索着进入，每一处销魂的所在都不放过。

而后Anthony握住了DeMarcus的，有节奏地套弄起来。“不要妄想再来一次了，my dawg。”对方也十分善解人意地表示赞同，在对坐着缠吻一阵之后，他宣泄在Anthony手心里。

“如果你想下不了床，尽管试试把我操到哭。”二十分钟后，DeMarcus搂着腰酸腿软整理完毕的Anthony清理案发现场。

Anthony在听到这句话后默默低下了头，他背起包，先走到了球馆门口，不意外地发现几个还在蹲他们的记者。

“AD你们这么晚才出来是有什么事情吗？”

“秘密训练。”在Anthony陷入尴尬沉默之前，DeMarcus紧跟过来接下这个问题，然后揽着脚步虚浮的他，大摇大摆走了出去。

他们同行并肩，无论时光流转或是距离遥远，已再没有什么能将他们分开。

Anthony Davis站在窗边，把手插进口袋里，无意义地握了握拳，他望着几条街外的风景，不自觉地勾起嘴角。

 

“Hey！这添了点抓痕！怎么了球馆进狗了吗？”Rajon Rondo摸着沙发上的痕迹朝更衣室里的几个球员喊道。球员们大部分都去训练了，更衣室只剩下他、Anthony还有Ian Clark。

Ian神色复杂地盯着事不关己整理衣服的Anthony，在心底默默嘁了一声——我给你们遮遮掩掩忙活半天，你倒好，犯罪证据都留下了？

来找人的DeMarcus莫名其妙地看着Anthony蹿红的耳尖，无声询问Ian这里发生了什么。Ian努了努嘴，示意他去看蹲在沙发旁边的Rajon，这下DeMarcus算是明白了。

他揪起Rajon的袖子，把他拖到训练场地，看都没看Anthony一眼。

“说啥？进狗了我能不知道？进狗了我还能在这待着吗？”Jrue在场地另一侧听到DeMarcus故作严肃的吼声。

Ian朝Anthony耸耸肩，表示这没什么他们可以慢慢习惯的。Anthony则翻了个白眼，把整张脸埋进团成一团的训练服里。

他不悔当初。  
DeMarcus亦如是。

The first love is unforgettable .

Anthony Davis走出更衣室，胳膊夹着球，和DeMarcus Cousins站在同一个罚球线上，安安静静地看他投篮。

 

“你当时怎么就知道他们在一起了呢？”后来Jrue托着腮帮子问Ian。  
“我见多识广。”Ian风轻云淡地说道。

 

———End———


End file.
